Wong Shu
Wong Shu was a Fire Genasi Vampire Lord Wu Jen 10, Sword Sage 3, Jade Phoenix Mage 10. Story Wong Shu grew up the child of a cleric and a fire genasi, who met and fell in love while he was doing work in the city of brass. A few months after birth, his parents decided to go on a honeymoon trip to a sacred volcano, rumored to be home to a planar rift between the material plane and the plane of fire. They left him in the care of an individual known as "Uncle", and planned to return after a couple weeks. Instead, they never returned at all, killed in a band of fire giants. Uncle, caring for the new child as if it were his own son, raised him to be a practicioner of magic, and hone his already impressive elemental magic abilities. Uncle owned a shop which sold musical instruments and offered repairs and other services relating to musical goods, but in time began to incorporate magic on the side and slowly filled the void of the market for a magical emporium. In the back of Uncle's Shop was a rather small Laboratory and Library where he did magic research and reading. There was a total of 2 floors and an attic. On the second floor were sleeping quarters and some punching bags. In the attic there was a store room filled with items for Uncle's shop. One day Uncle needed a package delivered to a mysterious man on top of a mountain so he told Wong Shu to do it. Wong Shu went to deliver the package, but found no one was there. After waiting as long as he could bear, he started his journey back down the mountain and was promptly knocked unconscious by a patrol of hobgoblins. The party eventually came across him and freed him under the condition that he help protect the village of Snowsdale. Wong Shu would eventually return to his home, only to discover that his "Uncle" in his absence had been assassinated and replaced by a thoon infiltrator. So enraged at this, he utilized the full might of his magical abilities and destroyed his once home. Without any family remaining, and only the party left, he accepted them as his companions and slowly began to trust some of them. He and Vlad never stood eye to eye, him not liking Vlad's skulking and constant plotting, thinking that Vlad would eventually stab him in the back due to his ulterior motives. / After being captured and tortured by Gith'Yanki, he learned from the Gith'Zerai blade magic and ascended to become a Jade Phoenix thanks to Nezrhi performing the "Rite of Walking". As a living being he was cautious, but willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. During the final battle against King Yestraz, he was killed by minions of the traitor king. Desperate to revive their comrade, they fed him three vials of pure untainted negative unlife elixirs. This caused him to rise as a vampire, cruel but cunning enough to help them finish their quest. Because of his contribution to the war, he was given land and titled "The Dark Phoenix of the North". Quickly it was realized that was a mistake, but not one that could easily be undone. The mad phoenix king uses his epic magic and irrationality to change his land to his whims, often at the expense and terror of his subjects. Vlad has used this as leverage and to improve his PR in his proxy war against Wong Shu, but neither side can truly make moves against one another as neither could truly kill the other. Known Tendencies He tends to sneeze about every 10 mins in cold weather. He absolutely hates the cold and wants to burn the cold out of existence. He distrusts everyone and also has a rather cautious nature except when it comes to family. He also wants to find out the truth. He also has the tendency to hold back information however he does tell the truth. If he cannot tell the truth he tries hard to remain mute. He cannot swim well and most times he sinks. He cannot swim below 40 degrees C.* He also doesn't and cannot drink alcohol.*